


Patience

by lxdyinwhite



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Dominant Gwen (kind of), F/F, Nothing but smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyinwhite/pseuds/lxdyinwhite
Summary: “You take my fingers so well,” Mildred moaned loudly and grasped at Gwendolyn’s wrist, holding it there, nails digging softly into her skin, “don’t you, my love?”Mildred took a deep breath, “Don’t stop, don’t stop.”
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty one shot (possibly a two chapter fic depending on how well it does) 
> 
> This really is pure smut i am slightly embarrassed that i wrote this.

* * *

Gwendolyn’s fingers pumped into her lover at a slow, rough pace, curling them and brushing them over  _ that  _ _spongy spot_ inside of the younger woman with every thrust. 

Mildred’s hips rolled as she gasped and groaned, pushing Gwendolyn’s fingers deeper, drowning in the feeling of being filled by the blonde. Her head was soon thrown back against the cushion beneath her, auburn locks fell and framed her head, completely stealing Gwendolyn’s breath away. 

_Her_ Mildred , a vision, and in her eyes - the most beautiful person to ever walk the earth. 

Gwendolyn’s eyes roamed Mildred’s body, admiring the curves of her waist, admiring the way that her soft pink night gown was folded up. She placed her spare hand over Mildred’s hipbones, thumb tracing circles over the soft skin there as her eyes lowered. Gwendolyn moaned softly, now looking at the damp curls between Mildred’s thighs, amazed at how her fingers slid so easily in and out of the red head’s body, coated with wetness. 

“You take my fingers so well,” Mildred moaned loudly and grasped at Gwendolyn’s wrist, holding it there, nails digging softly into her skin, “don’t you, my love?” 

Mildred took a deep breath, “Don’t stop, don’t stop.”

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on it,” Mildred hummed, satisfied, releasing her grip around Gwendolyn’s wrist, “what if I could give you more?” 

Mildred’s eyes fluttered open, her eyelids felt heavy, her body buzzed, pleasure felt everywhere - deep in her bones, “M-more?” she whispered.

“Yes, more. If you would like that?” Gwendolyn’s hand came to a quick stop she began to withdraw her fingers, being stopped by Mildred. 

Mildred whined, quickly growing frustrated and impatient. She wasn’t good at not being in control, but it didn’t make her love it any less. 

Gwendolyn raised her eyebrows, “Mildred, should I continue? or, would you like to have more? I got something new, something that will be-“ Gwendolyn paused, cheeks flushing with pink, “well, something that will be bigger than-“ 

Gwendolyn was usually confident in everything she did, but she did get flustered from time to time when talking about anything to do with sex, with anything intimate. It wasn’t embarrassment, far from it. It was simply that the thought of filling the younger woman completely and seeing her reaction - _and god_ \- hearing the noises that she would make - made her knees feel weak. 

“Than you fingers?” Mildred asked, reaching forward and stroking Gwendolyn’s cheek, “You are so sweet when you get all flustered like this, all flustered around me.” 

Gwendolyn’s eyes fluttered, the corners of her mouth curled softly, “Y-yes. Than my fingers. A present. That  thing that we spoke about last week.” 

Mildred smirked, eyes instantly growing darker, “I would like that, I would like that very much.” 

They had both agreed,  after a bottle of wine at dinner , that investing in this _thing_ would be new and exciting. 

Gwendolyn stood and collected the strap on from the top drawer of their shared dresser, making her way back over to the side of the bed. She pulled the straps over the folds of her trousers, the leather straps glided over the silky fabric with ease. Once the straps were adjusted and everything was buckled into place she crawled back onto the bed, making her way over to Mildred and sitting against the headboard. 

She glanced down at the member between her legs, her mind wandered - _ god, it’s rather, big, will that be comfortable? does she like that? will it feel good _ _?_ \- her cheeks grew hotter as each second passed, the flushed pink colour had spread to her chest and to the tips of her ears. 

“I thought that it would be easier, having you in my lap, I mean-“ Gwendolyn looked at Mildred, making eye contact, “I’ve never used one of  these before.” 

Mildred swung her legs over Gwendolyn’s lap, straddling her and hovering over the strap on, it bumped softly against her clit, making her take a deep and shaky breath. Her head tilted to the side, smiling softly, admiring her lover.

”Me either,” Mildred said, softly, with a wink, “we’ll figure it out.” 

“Whenever you are ready,” Gwendolyn smiled, “my special girl.” 

Mildred’s stomach jumped, Gwendolyn’s voice was sweet like honey. She loved the way her voice grew deeper when she was turned on, she loved the soft praises that she used. 

Mildred’s hand lowered between gwendolyn’s legs, her hand wrapped around the strap on, gliding it up and down her folds, completely coating it in her wetness before angling and pressing it against her entrance. She ground her hips down, letting the strap on sink into her, filling her completely, stretching her out so deliciously. 

“Oh-“ Mildred gasped, “Oh, Gwendolyn, oh god- Gwen.” Her voice was barely a whisper, her breath completely stolen away by the feeling. 

It felt so intimate, having Gwendolyn fill her up like this. 

Mildred raised herself  up and down.

_up and down, up and down._

Moaning every single time the full length of the strap on was inside of her. She quickly set a fast, deep pace. 

Gwendolyn was in awe, she held Mildred’s hips with both hands, encouraging Mildred’s movements, “Look at you,” she gasped, “you look so beautiful, taking me, taking all of me like this.” 

A strangled moan escaped Mildred’s throat as she frantically rocked up and down, rolling her hips faster and faster, making the muscles in her thighs burn. 

“My good girl.” 

With this Mildred grasped at Gwendolyn’s shoulders, steadying herself, needing to after Gwendolyn’s praising left her clit throbbing. It could be considered embarrassing - what the older woman could do to her with simply a few words. 

“How do you feel?” Gwendolyn asked, voice still low. 

“G-good, full of-“ Mildred takes a breath, inhaling deeply, “-you.” 

Gwendolyn leant forwards and kissed mildred softly, whispering against her lips, “That’s my girl, taking all of me.” 

“Mm, mhm, yes.” 

Gwendolyn raised her hips, thrusting upwards, taking Mildred by surprise and stealing her breath away before taking a hand and lowering it between her legs. She pressed the pads of two of her fingers against the woman’s clit, circling the swollen bud quickly and firmly, putting extra pressure against the one spot that she knew made Mildred weak at the knees. 

Mildred whimpered, increasing the speed of her frantic movements, feeling the heat deep inside of her stomach grow, the feeling of something winding and winding inside of her -  about to snap . She craved sweet release, she craved to come all over the member between Gwendolyn’s legs. 

The speed of Mildred’s breathing increased rapidly, her movements became sloppy, rolling her hips more frantically than Gwendolyn had ever seen her roll them. 

_ That’s it, that’s it, she’s going to- _

“Oh I, I’m, I’m go-“ 

The intense feeling soon faded as Gwendolyn pulled her hand away, no longer circling Mildred’s clit and grabbing her hips, forcing them to come to a stop. 

“You were about to come, I didn’t hear you ask.” 

“But- no, no- Gwen-“ 

“Good girls ask.” Gwendolyn’s voice became stern, which only made Mildred more desperate. 

“I-I, I just, I need to-“ a strangled gasp escaped Mildred’s throat, interrupting her completely.

Gwendolyn grabbed Mildred’s hips, pushing them towards herself and forcing Mildred to roll forward once, “Good,” she encouraged Mildred to roll her hips forward,  _ again _ , and so she did, grinding and moaning as the strap on angled and pushed into that rough spongy spot inside of her, “girls,”  _ again _ , “ask.” 

Mildred’s cheeks grew hotter and turned a deeper shade of red, more blood rushed to her cheeks, spreading down her chest and leaving a rosy tint there upon her freckled skin. 

“So, aren’t you going to be my good girl and ask?” 

“Please,” Mildred grasped onto Gwendolyn’s shoulders, her nails dug softly into the skin there, she rolled her hips forward once more, grinding down so hardly that the base of the strap on ground against Gwendolyn, forcing a deep groan out of the older woman, “Please. can I? please, Gwen?”

Gwendolyn crumbled under the sweetness in her lover’s voice, listening to her whine and beg - all while knowing that she was in control and she could give and take as she wanted. 

She removed her hands from Mildred’s hips and lowered her left hand between the younger woman’s legs once again, wasting no time and immediately circling her clit. 

Mildred began to roll her hips again, increasing her speed rapidly, bouncing up and down on the strap on. Her head tilted back as she gasped, moaning - an endless string of moans leaving her lips. 

Gwendolyn admired the way Mildred’s breasts bounced softly, nipples hardened and peeking through the slightly see-through fabric of her nightgown. It was the one with the white lace around the collar - it was Gwendolyn’s favourite. 

“Whenever you are ready.” Gwendolyn nuzzled her nose into the curve between Mildred’s neck and right shoulder, kissing the skin there and nibbling softly for a second. 

“I want to- Oh,” Mildred blubbered, “I want to-“

“And you can. You can. Come for me, I want you to come all over me.” 

Gwendolyn circled her clit faster, faster, ignoring the slight cramp in her hand. She was desperate to see Mildred come like this, in her lap, riding her. 

Mildred started to shake, her legs started to jump and she clenched around the strap on. One last thrust and she stopped, frozen, moaning and shaking, coming completely undone. Her ears rang, the world around her was slow. Her hands grabbed at Gwendolyn, she grabbed at anything she could get a hold of, curling and locking her fingers there as she returned back down to earth. Her arousal covered the strap on, slightly dripping down onto the white linen beneath her. 

She slid the strap on out of herself and slumped forwards, resting against Gwendolyn’s body. 

“It’s your turn.” she hummed, raising her head, looking at her lover. 

Gwendolyn choked, coughing, “My turn?” 

“If you want it to be.” Mildred replied. 

Gwendolyn nodded quickly, feeling Mildred’s hands unbuckle the strap on, leaving it sitting loosely around Gwendolyn’s hips. She slipped a hand beneath the elastic of the older woman’s trousers, discovering that Gwendolyn was wearing no underwear at all. 

“No underwear?” Mildred smirked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“It’s- it’s more comfortable.” 

Mildred traced two fingers between Gwendolyn’s folds, moaning softly as she felt how wet Gwendolyn was - _and all for her._

“You are already so wet for me, absolutely soaked,” Mildred whispered, loudly, “I can’t wait to have you _all_ to myself.”


End file.
